Lilystorm's Prophecy
by CherryBreezeFeather
Summary: Lily is a small girl who falls into a pool while on a hike. She wakes up somewhere slightly familiar...


This is the story of how I, Lilystorm, become a cat. So, we are all climbing up the mountain. _We_ meaning Carlos and Martino, who were my twin brothers, and my parents. As a human, I was thirteen years old. Carlos and Martino were seventeen, almost old enough to leave the house. So, as I said, we are climbing the mountain. I run ahead. I know that as soon as I do that it was a mistake.

I run as fast as I can, shouting, "Martino, I bet you a piece of Hubba Bubba that you can't catch me!"

"I bet you that I can!" he replies. I look behind me to see him trip, to which I giggle.

"Lily!" he yells. It is too late. I fall into the pool of water with a splash.

At first, I can't breathe. I take a deep breath, knowing I could drown. The pool was just too deep. But, as I breathe, I hit air. Wait, AIR?!

I land with a thud on solid ground. I look down at my pure white paws. Wait, paws? _I AM A CAT! _ I flick my black and white tail in front of my dark, stormy green eyes. I pad towards the rabbit den in front of me, and collect a mouthful of moss to sleep on. The reason that I know how to survive in the wild like this is because I have read a book series called _Warriors._ I drift off to sleep.

I dream of a group of cats in the woods farther in. They are shouting. I am startled awake by something, and I realize that it is, in fact, the shouting. I pop my head out of my den and see the cats.

"Hollypaw!" one of them exclaims. A black cat with holly green eyes pads up to me.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I am Lily," I reply.

"Hollypaw, take her back to the Clan." a gray cat says.

"Yes, Cinderheart." Hollypaw exclaims. She flicks her tail at me and I follow her.

When we get to our destination, she leads me up a pile of rocks to a cave in the rock.

"Bramblestar?" Hollypaw asks.

"Come in, Hollypaw. What do we have here?" he exclaims.

"Bramblestar, we found this she-cat in the old rabbit burrow. Cinderheart and Stormcloud are still searching the area for more cats."

"I swear that there are no more cats," I announce.

"And who are you?" the tom called Bramblestar asks.

"I am Lily." I reply. Suddenly, there is the sound of rushing wind. "_The one called the storm of lilies will be an outcast, but will return, to be the savior of the Clans."_

As I lay in my nest that Sorrelpaw had prepared for me, I think about the prophecy. Am I the storm of lilies? How will I be an outcast? I drift off to sleep, thinking about the prophecy.

Suddenly, I am awoken.

"Already?" I grumble.

"You are not awake," a voice says. I jump. The same voice that the prophecy was in!

"I am Firestar, and I was sent to save the Clans long ago. I was leader of your own new Clan,"

"You were the last leader, though."

"Yes I was, but I was very old when I died. My mate, Sandstorm, and my best friend, Graystripe, reside in the elder's den. My kit, Squirrelflight, is expecting Bramblestar's kits, and Leafpool has Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf."

"Wow… most of the Clan seems to be your kin."

"Yes. Hollypaw, Sorrelpaw, and Fernpaw are my kin too."

"Now, why did you visit me? You didn't just turn up to chat, did you?"

"No."

"Why then?"

His voice turns deep, and his eyes get a vacant look.

"_The one called the storm of lilies will be an outcast, but will return, to be the savior of the Clans."_

I am startled awake by something. Sorrelpaw is prodding my belly with her paw.

"Time for training. Bramblestar wants to get a look on how good at hunting and fighting you are."

"Be right there. Can I get some fresh-kill?"

"Sure. Meet me in the training hollow."

"Okay!" I walk to the fresh-kill pile and grab a mouse. As I munch on it, a tom that introduces himself as Snowfall pads over to me.

"So, how are you doing? I hear that you are going to be tested. If you have enough skill, you will get to be a warrior!"

Wow, a warrior! But, the thought is put out of my mind as Snowfall leads me out of the camp to the training hollow. As we enter, I see Stormcloud training his apprentice, Fernpaw. Bramblestar is sitting on the other side of the clearing waiting with his tail curled over his paws.

"Lily. I see you have arrived. Now, let's see those fighting moves, then we will test your hunting." I pad into a fighting stance in front of him.

"Now, claws sheathed… now LEAP!" I jump onto his back, skillfully twisting in the air. I land perfectly, and land a few blows on his flank before he collapses and tries to roll on top of me. I leap skillfully out of the way. Bramblestar stands up, and praises me for my work.

"I think you are warrior material. In fighting, at least. Let's go hunt. If you do well enough, you can be a warrior." We head out to go hunt. I randomly hear a rustling in the bracken. I drop into a perfect hunting crouch and creep forward. I see the brown fur of the mouse and leap, standing up with the mouse in my mouth.

"Warrior material. ABSOLUTELY." Bramblestar announces.

LATER

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this she is not Clanborn, she holds skill and will be an asset to the Clan. I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

Lily, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." I reply.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lily, from this moment you will be known as Lilystorm. StarClan honors your skill and belief in the Clan, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"LILYSTORM! LILYSTORM!" everyone calls.

"Now, Lilystorm, you will hold vigil outside tonight. Snowfall will accompany you so you do not get lonely." Bramblestar says.

"Okay. Can I get some fresh-kill first?"

"Of course. You have the whole afternoon to hunt, socialize, and eat before your silent vigil." Snowfall and I pad out of the camp to hunt. We catch two sparrows, a vole, and five mice. As we walk back to camp, Snowfall finds a clump of catmint. He picks up as much as he can, and I giggle. He looks hilarious trying to carry the prey and the catmint. He gives me a playful glare. Then I pick up a little bit of the catmint. It is his turn to laugh now, as I look funny.

"Now I know what you were laughing about." Snowfall exclaims. I giggle and playfully cuff his ear.

"Oh, it's on!" We playfully tussle around the clearing.

"OOOOOH, LOVEBIRDS!" I hear Dewtail's voice.

"Dewtail!" Snowfall and I exclaim in unison. He must have been watching us the whole time. Then, I see Foxleap behind him.

_Oh, StarClan. The whole Clan will know now… _

"Oh no…. great, the pranksters can tell the whole Clan." I whisper to Snowfall.

"Great… did not think of that…" he replies. We get up and run.

"HEY! WAIT, LOVEBIRDS!" Dewtail and Foxleap yell after us. We run to the lake, then walk in up to our bellies in the warm water. We sit down. Snowfall had told me that Dewtail had a large assertion to water.

"Fox dung, they went in the lake!" I hear Dewtail's voice again. I duck under the water and swim forward. I quickly swipe Snowfall's paws out from under him.

"Hey-" his voice is cut off as he hits the water.

"Stand up." I reply. He stands up, and the water is only to his knees. I giggle again.

"Not so hard now, huh?" says Dewtail from the shore. I jump. I did not remember he and Foxleap were there. Then, Snowfall giggles.

"My turn."

"Oh, I see how it is… CHARGE!" I reply.

"Oh no…" he says as I tackle him. We tumble out of the lake as I chase him. I tackle him as he attempts to enlist Foxleap and Dewtail's help.

"Geez, Lilystorm. How many cats have you tackled?" exclaims Snowfall.

"Everyone."

"Everyone? Even Bramblestar?"

"Yes, everyone. Now, we should get back to camp. The sun is setting."

"Okay. Let's race!" I take off sprinting.

"Hey, wait up!" I reach the camp a fox-length before him.

"Ah, Lilystorm. You've arrived. Time for your vigil." Bramblestar replies to my entrance.

"Yes, Bramblestar. Snowfall is here now." Snowfall and I begin our vigil just as the sun sets. All the cats are in their dens. We are silent now, until the morning.

_LATER_

"You two can go get some sleep now," Graystripe, an elder, tells us. Snowfall and I stumble into the warriors' den. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the moon-warmed moss. I dream of racing through the woods with Snowfall by my side, and Sorrelpaw racing ahead of me.

"Wait, Sorrelstorm! She's expecting my kits, do you expect her to run fast?"

_Sorrelstorm? Kits? Am I seeing the future? Why? I need to speak with Jayfeather. _Suddenly, I am startled awake. My head shoots up. Snowfall jumps up beside me.

"Lilystorm, you're trembling. Are you okay?" I shake my head.

"Let's get you to Jayfeather." He wraps his tail around mine and leads me to the medicine den.

"What now?" asks ThunderClan's resident grump.

"A dream… just a dream… I dreamed that I was running through the forest, and Sorrelpaw was running in front of me. Snowfall was running next to me, and he told Sorrelpaw to run slower, except he called her Sorrelstorm and he said I was expecting his kits!"

"I don't know what it could be except you seeing the future. That's all I can think of now… you have a dream and a prophecy hanging over your head," Jayfeather replies. "All that I know is that Sorrelpaw and her littermates' warrior ceremony is today. Maybe her name will be Sorrelstorm."

LATER

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They hold the virtues needed to be warriors. They will be great warriors to the Clan. I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

Fernpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." they reply in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Fernpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fernpetal. StarClan honors your courage in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as Hollypool. StarClan honors your skill at hunting, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Sorrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sorrelstorm. StarClan honors your friendship to Lilystorm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Fernpetal! Hollypool! Sorrelstorm!" the Clan chants.

"Now, you three, you will hold vigil outside tonight." Bramblestar announces as the cheering subsides.


End file.
